thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
'Arry and Bert
Arry and Bert (also known as Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert) are twin diesel shunters who work at the smelters and scrapyards of the Sodor Ironworks. They also frequently work at the Ffarquhar Quarry. Biography Thomas & Friends In their first appearance, 'Arry and Bert crept alongside a lonely Stepney, who had mysteriously been sent to the smelters by mistake. They shunted Stepney into the larger smelting shed underneath a giant grabber and threatened to scrap him. Thankfully, Stepney was saved by the Fat Controller, once the diesels had left. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert are also known for playing tricks on steam engines, such as making them "middle engines". Once, they shunted trucks in front and behind Percy. This later led Percy to being pushed onto the coal tipper by mistake. Later, 'Arry and Bert played the same trick on James. Sometime later, they frightened Fergus away from the smelters and bullied Neville, which made the engines think he was planning to bump them. On some occasions, 'Arry and Bert's teasing ways backfire. Once, they played a ghostly prank on Thomas and Emily during Halloween, though they ran away when they thought Emily was a ghost. Another time, 'Arry and Bert teased Percy for having a whistle. Percy paid them back by creeping up behind them and blowing on his whistle. Later, along with Diesel, 'Arry and Bert began teasing Thomas for being smelly, but were later covered in stinky cheese. 'Arry and Bert were also part of the group of diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. They later teased Henry because of the coal he had to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". They also laughed at Gordon after he ran into Diesel's flatbed and damaged his bufferbeam. 'Arry and Bert liked being rough and tough along with Diesel, but they realised Diesel was trying to be nice to everyone. So Thomas took 'Arry and Bert to the ducklings while Diesel followed behind them. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert then realised the ducklings were cute. When Diesel had bumped Daisy, he caused her springs to break. A rumour spread about Daisy being scrapped and Mavis told 'Arry and Bert about the rumour, which horrified the two and they both told Diesel, who thought that they were blaming him. Personalities 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. They feel superior to steam engines and working at the scrap yards, they enjoy the chance to break up engines or at least make their lives more difficult. Due to their grim task, they have earned a reputation on Sodor as "The Grim Messengers of Doom". According to their merchandise bios, they wish to scrap Oliver and Stepney, who have both escaped the cutter's torch once before. They have also attempted to scrap Fergus. 'Arry and Bert also have a tendency to act scheming, slimy, greasy and oozy, playing tricks and coming up with schemes to make the steam engines' lives miserable and more difficult. However, despite their prejudices, the diesels have co-operated with steam engines on occasions and when they are in trouble, steam engines often come to the rescue. They also have a soft spot for ducklings and chase butterflies, and they appear to be more level-headed and have a caring side when it comes to hearing about a fellow diesel potentially having to be scrapped. Trivia * The two are not quite identical: Bert has more stubble. * Bert is the first character in the franchise to share his name with another character, and the second to do so in the television series. * 'Arry and Bert appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series to get revenge on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle for ruining their plans to scrap steam engines, working with Diesel and join the Rough Gang in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Mask. * 'Arry and Bert become Twilight Sparkle's enemies in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. * 'Arry and Bert are also best friends with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon until they reformed in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Crusaders of the Lost Mark. * 'Arry and Bert are Diesel's minons since they often help him with his plans to prove that diesel engines are better than steam engines (except in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race). * 'Arry and Bert gets along with Zach Varmitech since he's Diesel's devious ally since Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends Season 20 episode: Diesel and the Ducklings. * 'Arry and Bert's liveries might have been inspired by the NS Class 600's livery of black and yellow in some merchandise, even though the NS Class 600 resembles a British Rail Class 11 more than a British Rail Class 08, which is 'Arry and Bert's basis. * 'Arry and Bert were possibly named after the nicknames of two brothers, from the 1970s BBC animated children's show Adventures of Sir Prancelot. These characters full names were Harold and Albert respectively. Gallery Main'ArryCGI (1).png|'Arry MainIronBertCGI (2).png|Bert Main'ArryModel.png|'Arry's model version MainBertModel.png|Bert's model version File:Percy'sNewWhistle11.png|Arry and Bert's model version File:Arry and Bert in full CGI in Season 14.png|'Arry and Bert in Season 14 in full CGI File:Henry'sHappyCoal50.png|'Arry and Bert with Henry in Season 15 DieselandtheDucklings22.png|'Arry and Bert with Thomas and Diesel File:DieselandtheDucklings78.png DieselandtheDucklings104.png|'Arry and Bert in Season 20 TheGreatRace386.png|'Arry and Bert with Diesel in The Great Race SpringtimeforDiesel60.png|'Arry and Bert in Season 21 DowagerHatt'sBusyDay78.png|'Arry pulling the Slip Coaches JourneyBeyondSodor11 (2).png|Mavis, 'Arry and Bert in Journey Beyond Sodor JourneyBeyondSodor96.png JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|'Arry and Bert in Thomas' memory Category:Sidekicks Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Trains Category:Males Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Henchmen Category:Twins Category:Duos Category:Villains' Sidekicks Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Troublemakers Category:The Devious Claw of Evil Category:Bullies Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom